villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.
Sylvester J. Pussycat, Sr. is a cat from many Looney Tunes cartoons and Tweety's arch-nemesis who tries to eat Tweety. He usually fails in his attempts to eat the bird from Granny (who owns both Sylvester and Tweety as pets) hitting him with a broom. At times he can be seen to be good by teaming up with the other Looney Tunes in such features as Space Jam. However, on other occasions, he does appear as a downright villain such as appearing as the main antagonist of Tweety's High Flying Adventure. He successfully ate Tweety in the 2002 webtoon Twick or Tweety. Sylvester also tries to eat Speedy Gonzales, but also fails in his attempts due to the fast little mouse constantly outrunning and outsmarting him. Personality Pitted against Tweety, Sylvester is a brutal but clumsy predator. He is a lazy mouser and an incompetent hunter, so his focus on catching Tweety is mostly obsession. Like Wile E. Coyote, Blue Aardvark, and other cartoon hunters, Sylvester's reason for being is to catch and kill the little creature who always escapes him, and is always doomed to fail. Also like these characters he will use any means possible to catch his prey, by carefully placed traps, brute force, disguises or mail-order weapons. As a cat, Sylvester is terrified of dogs. When out of their reach, Sylvester tossed a flower vase to them and yell at them "AHH SHADDUP!!!". In the cartoon Satan's Waitin', he shows how evil he is when he is killed in one of his attempts, and is sent to cat-Hell. Since he has nine lives, he is allowed to go back. When seven of his other lives are lost, he decides to give up chasing Tweety and makes a home in a bank vault. This backfires when two robbers blow up the vault, sending them, and Sylvester back to Hell. Role in Cartoons Sylvester is usually the main antagonist of the Tweety Bird cartoons/episodes as he is constantly trying to eat Tweety. Sylvester's personality in the early shorts tends to vary depending on which director handled him. Friz Freleng first paired him against Tweety Bird and Speedy, but other directors paired him with other characters. In Bob Clampett's cartoon Kitty Kornered Sylvester teams up with other cats to lock Porky out of the house in revenge for putting them out for the night. Robert McKimson gave Sylvester a son named Sylvester Jr., who Sylvester tries (and fails) to train in mouse-catching. These cartoons also pit him against Hippety Hopper, a baby kangaroo Sylvester always mistakes for a giant mouse. In Chuck Jones' shorts, he is Porky's cowardly pet cat, and most differently, does not speak. These are cartoons that show Sylvester as a hero, trying to protect an oblivious Porky from danger all around him. However, he did appear in a villainous role in one Jones short The Scarlet Pumpernickel, which was his most villainous role ever as he wields a sword, and shows signs of being a pervert and even a rapist. Fortunately, most of the short was a show within a show. Gallery I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat - Looney Tunes Navigation Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Predator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Comedy Villains Category:Revived Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Vandals Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Forgers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fragmental Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Psychics Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Mischievous Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Self-Aware Category:Parents Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Ensemble Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Burglars Category:Abusers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers